


a question

by youlovelythief



Series: is it raining where you are? [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlovelythief/pseuds/youlovelythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She told him to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a question

“This boy…resembles him. Is that why you wish to stay by his side?”

No, _no_ —at first, yes, she was blinded by the shape of his eyes, his jawline, the rough skin of his hands, and she had thought that maybe, finally, the gods had smiled upon her, and she could have him in his second life, without hollows or the 13 Divisions or his wife—

But this is _Ichigo_ —he is hot-headed, arrogant, stubborn Ichigo, who speaks gruffly with good intentions, cares about his family enough to take a sword through his chest for them, burns with a passion for being a shinigami she has never seen before. He is running through Karakura Town on humid summer nights, teaching him how to fight hollows, sitting along the river bank with the cicadas’ song around them. A strong, determined boy who changed her world—the boy lying in the rain, bleeding on the ground for her, trying to save her, and Rukia wants to scream, but Renji’s hold on her neck is too firm. Her dark blue eyes focus on her brother, wide and fearful, pleading.

He is my friend, she wants to say.

(My first friend in such a long time, Aniki, _please_.)


End file.
